civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Caesar's Legion (Caesar)
Caesar's Legion led by Caesar is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch/Kramer, with contributions from TPangolin, danrell, Vicevirtuoso, bouncymischa and calcul8or. This mod is packaged with New California and requires Brave New World. Overview 'Caesar's Legion' Caesar's Legion is an autocratic, ultra-reactionary, totalitarian slaver society, founded in 2247 by Edward Sallow (also known as Caesar) and Joshua Graham and based on the ancient Roman Empire. Its legionaries are a well organized, culturally insular fighting force that mainly operate east of the Colorado River and the Grand Canyon, in the former state of Arizona. Ever pushing east, their capital is the city of Flagstaff. Caesar's Legion is comprised mostly of reconditioned tribes and their descendants. The Legion's symbol is a golden bull on a red field, which is derived from Julius Caesar's standard for the Tenth Twin Legion. 'Caesar' Caesar, born Edward Sallow, is the charismatic leader and co-founder of Caesar's Legion, an autocratic, ultra-reactionary, totalitarian slaver society in the post-war Western United States, based upon the culture and ideology of the ancient Roman Empire. He is the self-proclaimed "Son of Mars," a former member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, and an ex-citizen of the NCR. Having amassed an impressive army and pacified the wasteland throughout the ruins of New Mexico, Arizona, and parts of Colorado and Utah, he seeks to lead his Legion to total victory over the forces of the New California Republic and New Vegas at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam in 2281. 'Dawn of Man' Glory to you, mighty Caesar, Son of Mars and Conqueror of 86 Tribes! Your servants grovel in awe at your magnificence! You unified the pathetic tribes and raiders throughout the ruins of the American Southwest, destroying their barbaric cultures and assimilating them into your own glorious Legion, modeled after the greatest civilization in all of history. The once-anarchic lands of Arizona, Colorado, and Utah prospered as bandits were eradicated and merchants travelled far and free without worry. Your unstoppable methods of total war leave prospective enemies fleeing in terror, begging for mercy, or totally annihilated. And yet, your wisdom and strength is wasted on these tribals, as you wished to match the legendary conquests of the ancient Caesars that came before you. You found these true challenges in a great wall spanning the Colorado River, an army of profligates beneath the flag of the Bear, and behind them, towering above the Mojave, an epic city of lights, of monuments, and of power; you had found your Rubicon, your Gaul, and most beautiful of all - your Rome. Oh great Caesar, the time has come to once again rebuild the world over in your image. Will you defeat the barbarian hordes and unify them under the flag of the Bull? Can you restore the majestic legacy of the ancient empire? Will you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: So, I finally get to meet the great leader I've heard so much about. You do know why I wanted to meet you, right? I mean, a barbarian steals your worker, and you track it across the breadth of the Mojave to get it back? When you set your mind to something, you get results. I like that. Introduction: So, you're the foreign leader my scouts have been telling me so much about. I assume you don't know who I am, or else you'd be kneeling already. I am Caesar, the Son of Mars and conqueror of 86 tribes. Kneel. Introduction: So, I finally get to meet the leader who's been causing so much trouble for my Legion. Tell me this, because I really want to know. I am feared, with good reason. But you - of all people - dare to come stand before me, the mighty Caesar? ...Relax, I'm just fucking with you. But seriously, tread lightly. Defeat: You may have bested my Legatus, but I and my guards shall fight unto death! Praetorians, on me! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now speaking in broken Latin and petitioning to become the 87th tribe of the Legion. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''Kramer'': Concept, Art, XML *''TPangolin'': Art *''danrell:'' Unit Models *''Vicevirtuoso/bouncymischa/calcul8or: ''Lua Category:All Civilizations Category:RawSasquatch Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Fallout Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Classical Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders